The present invention relates to energy resonators and more particularly to resonant cavity structures for lasers, especially high power gas lasers of the type utilizable for drilling, welding, cutting, fusing and other heating, and also for communications and the like, the invention being particularly characterized by reduced weight and volume compared to prior art devices of the same class(es).
It is well known in laser design to provide an optical bench structure which rigidly interconnects the mirrors at opposite ends of a resonant cavity of the laser to prevent or accommodate misalignment between the mirrors since even with very small misalignments, the emerging light beam of the laser can be severely affected. The causes of such misalignment may comprise one or more of strains in the cavity defining structure due to large thermal gradients along its length, external mechanical loading and vibrations, e.g., when the laser is mounted on a vehicle. The prior art has utilized massive optical bench structures to prevent relative movement between the laser cavity and the mirrors. Damping isolation has also been utilized. In addition, folded optical paths defining the optical cavity of the laser resonator have been used so that the ends thereof are not thermally isolated, but rather are in a common thermal region to avoid substantial gradients.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,030 granted Jan. 23, 1973; 3,702,973 granted Nov. 14, 1973; 3,808,553 granted Apr. 30, 1974; 3,817,606 granted June 18, 1974; 3,851,273 granted Nov. 26, 1974; 3,861,707 granted Jan. 21, 1975; and 3,926,510 granted Dec. 16, 1975, all assigned to the same assignee as in this application and which are incorporated herein by reference as though set out at length herein.
It is an important object of the invention to reduce the optical bench weight in energy resonating systems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide low volume in resonant cavities for high power levels consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide energy beam stability consistent with one or both of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide simple, economic structures consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to accommodate vibration conditions of state and vehicle mounted energy resonator applications consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.